mscorees_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Imperium Guy
Alternate History Wiki Dear Imp, You stated that you were going to have a talking to Guns for the way he acted, but you didn't (as far as I can tell). Just like how other admins said they'd have a talking to certain people about convincing a user to commit suicide; they didn't either. On the TSPTF page certain users who acted insultingly were banned for a month or more. Guns, someone who is TSPTF and supposed to represent the mature and civil side of the wiki, spent days insulting me and other users constantly. No ban. CrimsonAssassin, an admin, decided to put a banner on the Principia Moderni III page. No ban. Toby2 decides to put up a banner about the conflict in Palestine. No ban. I put up a banner for a short time and am banned for a month. In conclusion, I don't really care if I'm banned. After all what I did was wrong. What I do care about is how you lied, perhaps in an effort to quiet people. You got the people defending me to shut up by promising you'd actually investigate the insulting and hostile behavior, but then you do no such thing. Instead when Von writes about how Tr0llis and (for some reason) Ms "are more trouble than they are worth", you say "thank you". "Whatever happened to three strikes?" (Von) Good question, where are my other two strikes? I'm threatened with a year ban, because clearly putting a banner on a page that I am a member of is a clear indicator that I have no remorse and will destroy the wiki. Meanwhile, I'm of the mindset that the constant insults and inefficiency of the mods are the/a problem, but maybe that's just me. So yes, go ahead, ban me for a month. I watched on the wiki activity and noticed you were in chat. Instead of joining chat, I figured you'd have the decency to want to hear my side of the story or at least investigate further. Instead when you joined the chat, which consisted of my hysterical opponents, you immediately bought into it. I now wait to see if you will at least hold true to your word, or perhaps that too has no substance. Hopefully while I'm gone no more of my friends get harassed or bullied, or commit suicide. Happy holidays, Harvenard2 (talk) 21:55, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Also if this is you, or you know who it is, please make it stop. I get emails like this regularly now, I don't even know how they got my information. I doubt you'll care though, or even bother to read this... Harvenard2 (talk) 22:11, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I blocked out the email because it was just a random string of text, and it's no use making a criminal famous/notorious. That's probably what he wants. Plus there's a few different accounts. I'm not trying to beg for a pardon, I'll serve my ban. I'm just pointing out that what I did was kind of minor, considering I'm the third person in recent history to do it (even though the first two were never punished), yet it carries the same penalty (looking at the TSPTF page) as harassment and intimidation. Further still Guns does just that, and gets nothing; the TSPTF has told me that "Uploading a banner = Harassment =/= Harassment". Clearly there is another variable, as to why some users do not get fair judgement. I applaud you for chastising Guns, although just a heads up: You made it sound like a crony problem, meaning he's going to blame the "cronies". Meaning I won't hear the last of this, and it will follow me for years. Anyway, thanks for your help. Harvenard2 (talk) 17:15, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Harvenard2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mscoree (talk) 13:50, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Help on the Althist Wiki Dear Imp, I know you haven't been on the Althist Wiki in a while, but I need your help with something. Recently I was permabanned along with a bunch of others by CrimsonAssassin for no reason. Later when people started to wonder why he banned us he tacked on that we were sockpuppeting. I am messaging you because I believe you were in the Skype call with us the last time we were accused of sockpuppeting, when we proved we were all different people. Crim clearly just wants us banned (he banned Tr0llis and signed up as his nation after in PM4, has a noted history of being at odds with us, etc), because there was really no investigation into whether or not we actually sockpuppet, and I know that if there was we could have used your testimony. It is my hope that you will vouch for the fact that we're different people. If you want I have offered to do another Skype call (which Crim refused), and to edit while logged out so that you can see our normal IPs are all different. Thanks, Fritzmet (talk) 17:55, July 10, 2016 (UTC)